Sclerotherapy is a procedure used to treat blood vessels or blood vessel malformations (vascular malformations) and also those of the lymphatic system. Sclerosis is the thickening of the vessel wall and sealing off the blood flow. In foam sclerotherapy, “foamed sclerosant drugs” are injected into a blood vessel using a pair of syringes, one with sclerosant in it and one with gas such as air. The sclerosant drugs such as sodium tetradecyl sulfate or polidocanol are mixed with air or a physiological gas (e.g. carbon dioxide) in a syringe or by using mechanical pumps.
For example, arteriovenous malformation (AVM) is an abnormal connection between arteries and veins, bypassing, the capillary system. Ethanol is a sclerosing agent very good for treating AVM. Ethanol will harden the endothelial lining of vessels, denature proteins of the endothelium, and activate the coagulation system to cause a blood clot. However, in X-ray imaging guided sclerotherapy, ethanol administration is not easy to monitor and control. Therefore, ethanol injected into a patient's body may be out of control and flow to an area that causes damage to the tissue in the area.
Therefore, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned problems, as well as a need to conveniently and precisely delivery basic chemical agents to a tumor for neutralizing intraturnoral lactic acidosis combined with glucose deprivation of that tumor. Advantageously, the present invention provides train-like pharmaceutical composition (configuration, or dosage form) which exhibits numerous technical merits such as precise control of “invisible” chemical agent inside a patient's body, maximal and safe tumor control and sclerosant action, among others.